


Biweekly Log 10

by stephanericher



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles published between 9/27/15 and 10/10/15 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biweekly Log 10

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen behind on these orz

1\. Eye (Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta)

Shougo’s actually got an eye for color, for what combinations look good—it’s enough that Ryouta will ask his opinion on which shirt to wear sometimes or what shoes go with his pants. Half the time, Shougo pretends not to care but gives his advice anyway, betraying how flattered he is at the attention and consideration. And it’s not that Ryouta couldn’t choose himself or that he hasn’t chosen himself, but he likes that it feels collaborative, and he likes that when someone compliments his outfit or when he catches sight of himself in the mirror he thinks of Shougo. So he’s a little bit of a sappy romantic, but there’s nothing wrong with that.

* * *

2\. Discrepancy (Liu Wei/Himuro Tatsuya)

The dark makes Tatsuya softer. It’s not that he doesn’t sweetly tease in the day, with the lights on; it’s not that he doesn’t touch Wei gently. But when they’re out at night he’s quieter, a little bit more serious—Wei can’t even begin to comprehend why, and he’s honestly fine if he never learns the reason. But the fact that Tatsuya’s willing to lean in closer, to be held tighter, to murmur things that are very true and even for him (not that Wei’s the best judge, but still) seem so sincere makes Wei very glad the nights in Akita are so long.

* * *

3\. Anniversary (Nijimura Shuuzou/Aomine Daiki)

Every year on their anniversary Shuuzou’s father would bring his mother flowers, a different kind of bouquet each time but always with her favorite flowers included in some way. Even holed up in the hospital he’d managed to charm the nurses into getting him something from the flower shop across the street or get Shuuzou or one of his siblings to buy it under strict guidelines, and when Shuuzou’s mother had shown up in his room he’d give it to her and she’d smile almost as much as she used to when he was well.

It’s the kind of tradition that Shuuzou almost mindlessly picks up for himself, when he realizes his and Daiki’s first anniversary is approaching and he’s still not quite sure what kind of flowers Daiki would want. It’s not the kind of thing he can talk about with his mother, or even his siblings, and he’s not sure how he’d start to bring it up with someone else. So the day comes and he’s at the flower shop and he still doesn’t know—so he goes with his gut, lilies and daisies and carnations and flowers that aren’t necessarily classic or supposedly meaningful. But they look nice together, and they look like something Daiki would want.

He knows he’s right on the money when he comes home to find Daiki thumbing through a magazine on the couch; he blinks at the sight of the flowers and then again when Shuuzou deposits them into his arms.

“Happy anniversary,” Shuuzou says.

When Daiki pulls him down for a kiss, they’re both careful not to crush the flowers.

* * *

4\. Composed (Aida Riko)

Riko knows she doesn’t stay composed like an ice sculpture in winter—or even an ice sculpture in early spring, that keeps its main shape but slowly melts and refreezes. But still, she’d like to think she’s not as hotheaded as people (particularly Izuki when he’s making a pun) think she is. It’s just that certain people, especially those in her group of friends and her family, really know how to make her mad, and either do it on purpose or don’t care when they’re doing it. And she could stay composed if she really wanted to some of the time—but why should she have to? Emotion is what makes life worth living, and at least she and her parents won’t get mad at each other over that.

* * *

5\. Lazy (Hara Kazuya/Kiyoshi Teppei)

Hara has a way of being charmingly lazy, lying theatrically back on the couch and waving his hand as if he expects Kiyoshi to go fetch him a glass of water or the newspaper or light his cigarette—Kiyoshi refuses to indulge him on that. He’ll pretend to ignore and be oblivious, and sometimes Hara will go get what he wants by himself (and he’ll squeeze Kiyoshi’s ass on the way by). Sometimes he won’t, though. Those times he’ll change that hand wave into a crooked finger and then Kiyoshi will fall prey to his advances and join him on the couch, to talk or fool around or just lie there in the sun for a few hours. Because sometimes it feels good to be lazy.

* * *

6\. Vengeance (Touou)

This year they want revenge. Last year’s Winter Cup finish was even more disappointing and (as Imayoshi would call it) disgusting than the one in the Interhigh, and even that wasn’t good enough. Nothing is good enough here unless they win it—and all of them know it. And it’s not just expectation playing into it; Coach Harasawa doesn’t have to tell them twice. It’s trying not to second-guess their past selves, living with the failure for almost a year and letting it ferment into the brine of anger and impatience. Because none of them is going to let anyone stop working for it, even for a minute.

* * *

7\. Popularity (Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya)

Tatsuya’s actually fairly popular—not that Taiga had expected the opposite, but it’s amazing to him how a guy like that had reached out to him and had smiled like that and is actually interested in becoming close friends with him. And he gets along with the other kids at school and knows them all so well—Tatsuya tells Taiga that it only seems like this but that most of them have known each other for longer than they’ve known him, that it had just happened this way. But Tatsuya can’t fool him with words; even as Taiga stays here longer he’s still not going to fit in quite the same way, with the same sort of ease and grace that Tatsuya does, that he has in everything. But he appreciates Tatsuya’s words all the same.

* * *

8\. Excuse (Furuhashi Koujirou/Hara Kazuya)

Furuhashi always cries when they go to cheesy movies together. Hara points it out to him, but Furuhashi’s always ready with some bullshit excuse such as his eyes were sweating or the fire sprinklers went off right over him and somehow nothing got on Hara at all or Hara just can’t see well enough through that curtain of hair. Hara ignores him, and tells him it’s cute—because it is, tears coming from those dead-fish eyes and sweetly-flushed apples of his cheeks like some plucky heroine. And even though Furuhashi tells him he has no idea what he’s talking about, he’s the one who kisses Hara first, so Hara will just let that speak for itself.

* * *

9\. Concession (Sakurai Ryou, Momoi Satsuki)

“You’re going to have to make concessions,” Momoi says.

Sakurai glares at her. On one hand, it’s good that he doesn’t start out compromising, wanting to compromise—but basketball is a game of chance and exchange, and sometimes these sacrifices must be made.

“Trust me,” she says. “I don’t like it either.”

His brown eyes are hard, rough, like rust—and then the oxidization crumbles off; they tremble.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to imply….anything of the sort…”

She waves her hand. “Are you going to do it, Sakurai-kun?”

He nods.

“Good.”

* * *

10\. Party (Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou)

Midorima doesn’t like attending parties, but he’ll go for Kise’s sake. Kise tries not to force him to very often, except when there’s a particular party (usually a work function or something he can’t get out of) that he doesn’t want to go to. It’s not that Midorima’s obviously uncomfortable—he’s become better at hiding it as he’s grown older, and he’ll stand with a drink and attempt to make conversation with Kise or one of his friends. And it’s not that he’s using Midorima as an excuse not to stay very long, either. It’s just that being with Midorima, even if it means sticking to his side when he could be going from one circle of conversation to another, is fun and enjoyable, and it makes the night go by faster. And as they’re leaving, when Kise squeezes Midorima’s hand and thanks him for doing this, Midorima always says (with such sincerity in his voice) that he’s enjoyed himself.

* * *

11\. Diligence (Himuro Tatsuya, Alexandra Garcia)

Alex supposes that by now she shouldn’t have this much doubt when it comes to these kids, that by and large they will work towards goals any way they know how—and Tatsuya especially doesn’t want to listen to his body, wants to do the impossible or at least the improbable, wants to work himself into overexhaustion if it will get him better faster. And while it’s a little bit unhealthy especially considering just how young he is, it’s also in a way admirable. HE’s learned to work around the disadvantages of his tiny hands on the rubber of a full-sized basketball, learned at just what angle to shoot from—and he’s practiced distance, too; he’s measured himself against the white lines of the court like a ruler and shot over and over again until he can figure out the right amount of lift he needs in his scrawny shoulders to propel the ball forward and up through the hoop. He does it nine straight times from just beyond the free-throw line and on the tenth falters; he bites his lower lip and runs to pick up the ball.

“Hey,” says Alex. “Take a little break with me?”

She holds out her bottle of water—and while Tatsuya could be stubborn about this he nods. The break won’t be long enough but it’ll be better than just trying to keep going into forever. And she could tell him to stop worrying about being perfect or to relax a little bit more but even with what sway she has over him no good would come of it. So she settles for ruffling his hair and making him pout, for forcing him to crack and sit with her a little bit longer.

* * *

12\. Bouquet (Miyaji Yuuya/Takao Kazunari)

Kazunari’s not really sure when or how crashing on Yuuya’s couch after a long night studying together turns to crashing on Yuuya’s bed with Yuuya’s arm around his waist and waking up for sleepy, sloppy sex in the morning. He’s happy about it and he’s certainly not going to question it, and maybe it’s been a long time in the making like aged cheese sitting in its case that’s finally been cracked. And even that’s become a regular thing by the time Yuuya buys him an inexpensive bouquet of flowers from the convenience store and thrusts them into his arm as if he can’t wait to get rid of them and looks down at his feet.

“Want to go on a date?”

It’s so cute Kazunari wishes he had his phone camera ready.

“So Yuu-chan wants to be my boyfriend?”

“Shut up,” says Yuuya, looking up with his trademark scowl.

Kazunari grins. “Of course I want to.”

Yuuya crosses his arms, but when Kazunari kisses his cheek his expression softens and he catches Kazunari’s hand in his.

* * *

13\. Reunion (Nijimura Shuuzou/Kise Ryouta)

Ryouta flies so often that Shuuzou supposes he should be used to it by now. But it still scares the shit out of him every day he has a flight, whenever he’s got to fly across the country or just a prefecture or so away—it’s far too often, and every time feels like Ryouta’s pushing his luck just a little bit farther than he’s already done. And he sends Shuuzou his itinerary and Shuuzou texts him or calls him every time his plane is scheduled to land; he won’t be able to focus until he knows Ryouta’s safe.

“You worry too much,” Ryouta says when he returns, when Shuuzou lets him out of his grip for half a second (or at least loosens his arms around Ryouta’s waist). 

But he always hugs Shuuzou back for longer than he strictly has to, always smiles a little differently in those first few hours of their reunion. And maybe it’s the emotional turmoil in Shuuzou’s head speaking, but he seems relieved, too.

* * *

14\. Sacred (Seto Kentarou/Furuhashi Koujirou)

Very little is sacred to Furuhashi; he’s good at pretending limits and barriers don’t exist, that nothing is beyond him or completely out of reach. And Seto finds that kind of amusing, since so many things about Furuhashi exist that he’d really rather Furuhashi stay unaware of, golden things like rays of sun through a thick curtain of leaves that remain off-limits, and that Seto won’t even look at too much. It’s the curve of his knee when he’s lying languidly back at his desk in the classroom, the way he doesn’t wear his uniform tie because it makes him uncomfortable but he claims to forget it every day, the way he checks himself out in a mirror like the prima donnas he makes fun of and fixes his hair just a little bit. And so Seto looks away, pops the mask over his eyes again, and drifts off—after all, now he’s got pleasant images to fall asleep thinking about.

 

 


End file.
